bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Lycanthrope(werewolves)
werewolf is a human with the ability to shift into a humanoid, wolf-like creature. The werewolves has enhanced physical capabilities that are far greater than any human or animal, as well as razor-sharp claws & fangs. all werewolves are seen with blue, gold, or red eyes which seem to glow, seemingly when the Werewolves in question is feeling considerable emotion, oftentimes anger. The starting PUFF reward for killing a werewolves starts at roughly $500,000,000 (Though, if the beast kills more people, or was older, the amount would increase exponentially). Origins The first werewolf began many century ago, when a group of sorcerers enslaved a powerful demon. Over a period of days, the sorcerers removed the demon's spirit and bound it to a box, known as the triskelion box. After the ritual, the sorcerers selected the most honoured and respected demon hunter of their village, to which the power of the triskelion was bestowed upon him. The result of the demon hunter harnessing the power of the triskelion box turned the hunter into the first werewolf, who then proceeded to destroy the sorcerers' village in an vicious, uncontrollable rampage. Anatomy A werewolf is humanoid in shape, with a single head, two elongated arms and two legs. It is never specified whether the werewolves in real life have tails. A werewolf, obviously, bears many similarities to the creature of it's namesake, the wolf. The head is very similar to a wolf's, with two huge glowing eyes, an extended snout, and triangular ears, thick fur covering the entire body, long legs and large paws with razor-sharp, curved claws which greatly increases its climbing and grabbing ability, while reducing the energy needed to perform these actions. Although werewolves often use their claws to slashing through things and slash their prey in half, they are quite capable of being used in gouging attacks and are often best-suited for holding onto an unfortunate victim while the larger and sharper canine teeth are used to kill. A werewolf's bite is indeed very powerful, easily capable of breaking the thickest bones of any animal of any size comparable to cattle and below. The tooth pattern of the werewolf is similar to that of a wolf, with four very large canines, two on the upper jaw and two on the lower, with four incisors in between each. Behind them are the premolars which are used to tear flesh, and finally, the molars at the very back for chewing. The musculature of the head is presumably that of an enlarged dire wolf's, in that the structure and shape of the musculature is that of a wolf, but with the size and strength of an animal bred for fighting and killing. The bone structure of the werewolf is massive and eerily proportional. These extreme changes reportedly cause intense pain during transformation as the bone structure of the original human body is literally broken, reshaped, and then fused together again to its final form. the beast's bones are heavy & solid, unbreakable, and the tendons connecting them have proven very difficult to sever, meaning that a werewolf's frame can survive blunt force trauma or cutting power of immense magnitude before breaking/severing.the musculature of the werewolf is lean and agile, but yet powerful. Accounts of lycanthropes flashing before their victim's eyes before they are torn to pieces carry testament to the lycanthropes powerful attacks and frightful mobility. Notable hypertrophy occurs in the transverse abdominal, obliques, and Dominus (trunk) quadriceps and hamstrings (thighs), gastrocnemius (calves), biceps, triceps, anterior and posterior deltoids (arms and shoulders), latissimus dorsi, trapezius muscle, and erector spinae (back) and pectorals (chest). These areas are massive, while other areas of musculature enjoy significant but not-so-obvious increases. The durability of the musculature is also greatly increased, as werewolf can exert themselves for extended periods of time without tiring and without injury (if the action being performed in and of itself does cause harm). If a werewolf sustains sufficient injury, it can enter a feral, berserker-like rage, abandoning any thought of flight or defense to take down that which caused it such pain. A werewolf typically appears with white, black, brown, or grey fur of various shades. It is unknown if the colors change with age. Only one instance of a red werewolf is known, that being Deputy Heather Kerkonen, who was bitten by a fellow deputy, who'd been brought to a hospital due to a (then-unknown) werewolf attack. The skin of the werewolf is very similar to a wolf's, being pale under the fur but invulnerable resistant to damage; weapons made primarily for thrusting (such as spears and bayonets), or high-caliber ammunition with pure silver seem to be the only things that can reliably pierce a werewolf's hide. This is further increased if said object is made of pure silver. Feeding and Infecting As a werewolf himself, Earl Harbinger described the sensation of the hunger as "...an orgy of killing and hunting. You will kill and eat and kill and eat and throw up gallons of blood just so you can kill again..." Werewolves feed exclusively on living flesh with a uncontrollable hunger and control. Werewolves are similar to humans in that they will kill and consume even if they are not hungry, the thrill of the chase of the hunt being fun and thrilling if not more important than the actual need to feed and sustain life. The curse is mainly spread through bites. Scratches have a tiny chance of transmitting the disease, but only if the claws make a worrisome enough wound. This would mean that the normal bacteria inside of a werewolf's saliva also carries the virus responsible for transmitting the disease. Transmission is rare, however, as the victim is usually ripped to shreds and killed before the curse has a chance to take hold, which normally takes several days if the victim survives the encounter. Wolves are natural hosts for the lupine parvovirus (LPV), the virus responsible for lycanthropy. Unlike the vampire and zombie viruses, LPV belongs to the Parvoviridae family, which includes the smallest known viruses in existence. Officially discovered during the 1960s, Parvoviridae have a genome consisting of single-stranded DNA and a non-enveloped icosahedral capsid. Unlike Mononegavirales, they don't uncoat until after entering a nucleus, and they tend to burst infected cells rather than bud from them. They're also highly resistant to environmental trauma, including digestive enzymes, making it much easier to spread via contaminated food and water sources. What distinguishes LPV from other parvoviruses, however, is that it uses the budding method of reproduction and its capsid is much larger in size—though still smaller than the vampire and zombie viruses. Wolves transmit the virus to humans through biting, which is why werewolf occurrences closely mirror wolf populations. Unsurprisingly, hunters and fur trappers have always been common victims. There is a growing fear that wolf recovery programs in the United States will result in an increase in werewolves, especially in suburban areas. One saving grace, however, is that LPV cannot infect or be carried in organisms other than canines and primates. Like vampirism, LPV infects and transforms every living cell in the body that has a nucleus, rather than just infecting and destroying certain tissues. Since it's a DNA virus, unlike the RNA vampire and zombie viruses, no reverse transcription from RNA to DNA is necessary. Upon entering a cell, the viral DNA can immediately integrate itself into the host's chromosomes. Ironically, despite this simpler process, LPV is a much slower-acting virus than even vampirism. Unfortunately, there is currently no vaccine for LPV. Anyone bitten, or accidentally infected during lab research, is doomed to either transformation or death, with no known cases of natural immunity. There were efforts to create a vaccine before the FVZA was disbanded, but the methods used for the vampire and zombie vaccines fell quite short. The evolutionary lineage of the lupine parvovirus is even more obscure and confusing than HVV and HZV, since it belongs to a completely different family while bearing many similar characteristics. Whether it's a matter of common ancestry or convergent evolution is a matter of debate. LPV is probably more closely related to HPV, since they're both non-enveloped DNA viruses that alter cellular genomes. As with vampires and zombies, there were likely many flawed forms of werewolves roaming the world before natural selection narrowed them down into a single, perfected breed. As for a werewolf's lupine visage, it's surely no coincidence considering the virus' more canine host. Lateral gene transfer between wolves and humans is an undoubted possibility. Lastly, while vampires and zombies came from Africa after plaguing our human ancestors, werewolves were believed to originate in the forest-heavy landmass of Eurasia—possibly after infecting and wiping out our Neanderthal cousins some 40,000 years ago—judging by the discovery of dozens of well-preserved fossils. The transformation of a human being into a werewolf shares some similarities with that of vampires and zombies: after infection, there is a period of high fever, chills and other flu-like symptoms, and the victim is likely to experience extreme thirst and itching as their metabolism and heart rate increase. These symptoms take about 24 hours to appear and last approximately 48 hours. Unlike people infected with vampirism or zombism, lycanthropy victims do not ever slip into a coma. A person infected with LPV comes out of the fever in a highly dangerous state, displaying fierce aggression and bloodlust as their communication degrades into grunts, growls and hisses. The victim will make great efforts to flee the company of humans and complete their transformation in a more secluded area, such as a forest, sewer or an abandoned structure. The physiological transformation into a werewolf begins approximately one week after infection, as the viral DNA essentially takes over the body's process of cellular differentiation—selectively altering certain parts of the human genome based on the final design of the organism. This causes a slow and agonizing reshaping of the victim's bones and soft tissues as the infected cells shift and divide according to their newly-modified genetic instructions. As with vampirism and zombism, every victim survives the transformation, but it puts a great deal of strain on the heart and body—especially for the very young, old and ill. The past discoveries of partially-transformed corpses confirm this statement, as well as provide valuable insight into a werewolf's intermediate stages of development. Behavior, Habitat and Society As the werewolves can assume two forms, this can often result in interesting personality changes in the afflicted. As a human, the werewolf can deal with the curse in several ways. The initial shock of a werewolf attack and survival thereafter can lead to a heavily traumatic experience, which intensifies as the person begins to notice changes in senses and behavior around others. Some humans choose to isolate the new animalistic urges completely which can lead to split personalities, as was the case with an ex-KGB werewolf assassin who developed a split personality which would sometimes manifest itself with subtle hallucinations and taunting, jovial voices.Others choose to embrace the animal side, and Those who accept this new side of themselves and are able to maintain control - are often leaders of packs of other, lesser werewolves. This control seems to be more about great willpower than actual alignment, as any person - be they good, neutral, or evil - can maintain control over the curse. Unbridled rage, or the call of a full moon, can cause the transformation however will cause a complete loss of control to even the most controlled werewolf. werewolves often speak of a buzzing sound that intensifies as the full moon comes closer. For now, only Heather Kerkonen & Earl Harbinger were able to maintain some control over their actions as a werewolf during a full moon. The latter's is likely due to his many years of solitude to learn what it meant to be a lycanthrope and so taught that method of control to Kerkonen. Newly transformed werewolves will remain in society, killing indiscriminately. These werewolves do not last long, as hunters usually identify the tell-tale signs of werewolf killings and dispose of the creature appropriately. Those who do survive, however, separate themselves from the din of society to find solace in the seclusion and safety of the wild. It is here that they become part of a larger, stronger social class: the Pack. All packs are lead by a single dominant werewolf, and all dominant werewolves of all packs across the world pay respects to the Alpha Werewolf, of whom there can only be one at any time. For the most part, all werewolves will end up sharing the same personality over time. The knowledge of a greatly enhanced lifespan and general euphoria of being a superior apex predator lead to increasingly cruel and sociopathic tendencies. As most werewolves do not last very long- as this arrogance usually gets the better of them -it leaves something to be said for very old or ancient werewolves who have managed to remain alive over the years through intelligent foresight and patience. These creatures, though few and far between even among the rare beast that is the werewolf, should be considered with grave implication. Psychological Characteristics Werewolves are known to be aggressive even in human form. Dominic often had trouble controlling his temper. Those with the werewolf curse still latent can exhibit some supernatural traits which can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for the person's given size but they cannot fully transform. Also werewolves have an higher body temperature then humans. Destiny says this when she just activated her curse. She says that she feels as if her skin is on fire. With the curse activated their eyes turn yellow while enraged, as Dominic's eyes did when he triggered the curse of killing an individual. Activating the curse is also painful. When there is a full moon after sunset they transform into canine form, looking very much like a timber-wolf,although larger. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength and speed. However, not all werewolves look exactly identical. Their prey are principally vampires but they have and do attack humans. If a werewolf finds prey, whether it's a human or a vampire, it will be mauled, ripped apart and devoured. Food Werewolves are predatory creatures that hunt and feed off of human or animal flesh. However, they tend to flee after killing their victims before they have a true chance to devour their prey. Like normal people, werewolves can eat normal food if they choose to. However, because they turn into ferocious beasts during the full moon, they are flesh eating creatures. When they feed, it is absorbed throughout the body and they need to consume organs or body parts, but they do not have to feed in order to prolong their existence like vampires. There is no known side effects in the absence of devouring victims in werewolf form. It seems that most werewolves do not get to feed because of the fact that most tend to lock themselves up during the full moon, or that before or after they make a kill, they're scared off before they get to chance to truly feed. Werewolves have not been seen to attack each other in human or lupine form, but have been known to hunt both human and vampire prey while transformed under the full moon. Appearances Real werewolves do not completely resemble wolves in their changed forms. Their forelegs are more powerful than their hind legs, and they still have usable hands with opposable thumbs. In addition, their stance is more upright, making their movement somewhat apelike, rather than entirely canine so the werewolf retains the ability to walk on two legs (though they tend move or run on all fours). The fur color of their werewolf forms differ from one to another (e.g., Jayden Noel's fur color is dark brown, andAlima's is white and grey). In their werewolf form, they are more feral than rational.In human form, werewolves' appearance is entirely indistinguishable from humans', although they can be identified by a scar left from the werewolf attack that infected them. Werewolves also seem to tend to be muscularly-built in human form, most likely due to their bodies adapting to the massive physical trauma and healing it goes through during the werewolf's monthly transformation. In their wolf form, werewolves are large, bipedal, powerfully-built, wolf-like monsters; with yellow eyes, dark skin, long brown-grey hair, particularly powerful arms, wolf-like heads, and a hunched stance. Transformation A werewolf's transformation itself would kill a normal human within thirty seconds. The heart stops and shrinks by one-third, whilst the werewolf also experiences liver and kidney failure as all other organs must change size as well. The werewolf's bones then break and begin to reshape and reform. The werewolf's throat and vocal cords will begin to tear and reform, which in turn will for a while leave the werewolf unable to talk or scream. The pituitary glands will attempt to ease the pain by flooding the body with endorphines, however, it will have shut down by this time too.Once the internal changes have taken place, the external changes begin. Fangs grow in, the fingernails and toenails grow out to form claws, and the eyes change from their normal human appearance to a yellow, more animalistic colour. The spine enlarges and the vertebrae push out on the skin, causing the body to become hunched over, although the werewolf retains the ability to walk upright on two legs. The face and skull reform and extend to form a snout, whilst long hair begins to sprout from all over the body. The skin under this hair also seems to become much darker. By this stage, the werewolf will have lost their human mind and have fully transformed into their bestial state. Upon completion of the transformation, the wolf usually lets out a long howl. While mid-transformation, a werewolf retains some degree of control over the wolf even if they cannot stop it, such as when George managed to go from a school to his flat while mid-transformation; (In The Morning) or when McNair later passed over John Mitchell to attack another vampire, as even his feral state recognised that Mitchell himself wasn't a threat, even if he was still slightly hostile to McNair. (The Pack) While in wolf form, werewolves lose the ability to think like humans and become savage monsters, incapable of any empathy or thought, and highly aggressive towards any creature - animal, human or vampire - that comes within their reach. Some werewolves have been known to attack humans in wolf form that they would love in their human form, (The Greater Good) while others have been known to instead become calm around human loved ones (Bad Moon Rising) and/or to refrain from attacking them. (The Greater Good) Also, although werewolves will attack most other creatures they encounter while transformed, they will not attack other werewolves with which they have a close relationship. Although George attacked Lee Tully when the two were transforming after learning that Tully was the werewolf that had infected him, the first time he and Nina transformed in close proximity to each other the two had sex in wolf form. (Lia) Anthony McNair and his adopted son Tom's respective wolves also demonstrating a pack-like attitude towards each other due to their connection in human form despite the lack of a biological connection between them. On another occasion, Tom in his wolf form, after hearing before transforming that Bobby's wolf was about to attack the Barry Grand Hotel, returned to the Hotel and tried to contain Bobby without killing him, and did not harm Bobby after being sealed in a room with him. (The Greater Good) Werewolves, when fully transformed, possess bestial strength, being capable of smashing through doors and windows with ease and overpowering and killing vampires single-handed. This strength, coupled with the wolf's intense appetite for flesh, makes survivors of werewolf attacks a rarity. Post-transformation After reverting to human form the morning after the night of the full moon, a werewolf will not retain any memory of their time in wolf form, although they may be able to remember some of the emotions that they felt. For instance, George remembered that he felt good upon killing vampire William Herrick while transformed, and also remembered that Herrick's vampire blood was cold. (Bad Moon Rising, Cure and Contagion) Any recollection of a night in wolf form is very rare, as werewolves may travel hundreds of miles during the night and not know where they are when they awake. Although werewolves naturally only transform during a full moon, they can trick their body into a partial transformation without a real full moon. Weaknesses Wolfsbane: wolfsbane will cloud a werewolf's sense of smell. Those who wish to avoid being tracked or detected by werewolves will often carry some wolfsbane with them. Fire: fire is a very effective weapon against any monster; this is partly because burns do not heal as easily as other injuries. Bubba Shackleford, one of the greatest monster hunters who ever lived, had a saying: "When all else fails, kill it with fire." Werewolves are no exception to this rule. Heart extraction: werewolves can heal from any injury, including being shot or stabbed through the heart. However, if a werewolf's heart is removed, it will die. Decapitation: A werewolf will be knocked unconscious by a bullet to the brain, but it will not die. When a werewolf is beheaded, however, it will die instantly. Code Of Loyalty Werewolves are very similar to witches when it comes to their own kind. Unlike the vampires, werewolves are more sworn to loyalty and may bond with other werewolves they meet. They work with each other as sort of an extended family. The bond of loyality between werewolves is strangely strong, while changed under full moons, the only things they do not attack are other werewolves (triggered curse or not). La Luna Sanguinis According to Dominic; the werewolves once had a ritual by which on a blood moon, they would hunt and purposefully trigger their curse. Willingly enduring the pain in exchange for the strength. This is in predominated contrast to many modern day werewolves whom exclude away from the curse at all costs. Powers and abilities Th werewolf is a powerful creature. Although recent advancements in ballistic weaponry have made hunting these creatures easier, they should still be considered high risk monsters as they combine the very best of human intelligence and animal cunning to make one especially deadly entity.A werewolf, even in human form, is far stronger than any ordinary human. When a werewolf transforms, it becomes even more fearsome. For instance, as a young werewolf Earl Harbinger dragged a luska up onto a beach before tearing it to pieces. The luska was at least five times his size. Super Strength - Werewolves are considerably stronger than humans and perform incredible feats of strength and generate great amounts of physical force with inhuman ease. A werewolf of any build and either gender could overpower a human or snap the neck of an opponent with a single move. They can break door hinges and bones with a little more effort. Along with that, werewolves can pry off soft tissue with hard pulls, such as when Elena ripped out a man's tongue in second. Werewolves can use this level of strength to casually rip the throat of a human or untransformed werewolf. Build and size does matter when comparing a human's strength to a werewolf's, as a werewolf will easily overpower any human, no matter the build of the human, albeit with without difficulty when confronting either many humans at once, an human armed with a melee weapon, such as a blade or blunt object or a human with great size and/or build. However, build and size matter more if comparing a werewolf's physical abilities to another, as a burly werewolf was able to lift up another, scrawnier werewolf by the neck in one arm without discomfort. Despite this, an human that was made impervious to any discomfort due to was able to fight Pete on equal grounds using her slim build, and a blade, which was able to catch him off guard throughout the fight. A transformed werewolf can kill or knock unconscious another, untransformed werewolf in one pounce or one attack with their teeth and claws, much like a deer being able to kill a wolf with one kick. While transformed, a werewolves limited movement ability make it. Enhanced Wellness - Werewolves possess an innate wellness and immunity to all disease,poison. In addition, a werewolf is more resilient to damage and can heal and recover from any injury instantly . They can heal from minor wounds in seconds. Werewolves can heal from fatal wounds in seconds. Transformed werewolves have been shot in the head and, while wounded, could still be dangerous. Also, werewolves are immune to all witch magic, dark magic, resulting in witches being unable to control their minds or actions without using possession, which a werewolves can break free from if they have enough willpower and determination. In fact, a werewolf can banish the one possessing them by finding a way to transform, as the transformation instantly removes the one who possesses them from their body's. Animal Senses - Their senses are heightened likes wolves but to a larger degree. Even in human form, werewolves have the smelling and tracking capabilities greater than any tracking dog. Their senses vary among each individual werewolf, leading to those with the best scent tracking abilities being appointed as a pack's tracker. Enhanced Mobility - Werewolves in wolf form shown to be fast as wolves. They are also naturally agile and dexterous, with werewolves commonly having all acrobatic abilities, which they can use in combat. Their speed is naturally that of an athlete, but they cannot be matched by human athletes. Natural Weapons - Sharp teeth and Sharp claws. A werewolf's claws are shown to be strong enough to puncture human skin. It has also been shown that a werewolf can partially transform their hand and form their claws, allowing them to stab others with their bare hands and kill them. Elena showed this ability three times in the show, pulling out a man's heart, nearly doing this to a Mutt, and transforming only her index finger, allowing her to easilly glide her finger across a car's surface and cut though it. Human Intelligence - Werewolves are as smart as humans in either form, though they still act like regular animals in werewolf form when they are being aggressive. SUPER SPEED -Werewolf are much faster than humans and most supernatural creatures and they posses the ability in human and werewolf form to move with Animalistic quickness and duck and dodge before jumping on there prey's back and a werewolf was able to hunt down two vampire's easily while in werewolf form and some werewolves have seen to a blur like their there vampire enemies and can Swiftly chase down there prey and the enhanced werewolf manage to catch the fleeing vampires and werewolves can catch arrows,knives,spear,other weapons and dodge them. Super Sense-'''A werewolf's sense of sight is likely to rival if not surpass that of a great bird of prey. A werewolf can accurately discern movement and basic shapes up to a mile away, as well as having unsurpassed vision in the dark. The larger size of a werewolf's eye means that it can absorb more light than normal, allowing unmolested operation in near pitch black conditions. Werewolves also have a preternatural ability to visually detect even the tiniest shifts in movement at close range, making hiding from/ambushing one impossible. How they are able to discern threats from non threats (foliage in the wind, etc.) they can hear any sound at any volume and tone and hear a person heart beet and smell gun powered and other activity that was when the werewolf was gone. '''Combat Ability - In werewolf form, they fight just like wolves. In human form werewolves are shown to use advanced fighting styles such as Karate. They are also naturally agile and dexterous, with werewolves commonly having at all acrobatic abilities, which they can use in combat. Transformations - Werewolves can shape shift into their canine like form at will. It has also been shown that a werewolf can partially transform their hand and form their claws, allowing them to stab others with their fingers. It is unknown if others can partially transform in this manner as well. Their transformations are still unstable however, as if they are wounded, in an altered state of mind, or are inebriated due to substances, or simply start changing voluntarily, they are almost unable to stop it or reverse it until they have completely turned, though they can turn back after. Fear and sensory stress are also prominent causes of involentary transformations. When a mutts heart was almost pulled out, he transformed into an uncontrolled, aggressive, and instinctual wolf, meaning that a transformation caused by pain can cause a werewolf to not have complete control of their actions when they transform. Werewolves experience this form of mental transformation, which overwhelm them with hunting and killing instinct, on their first change and must learn or get used to the change to not have to experience it and be in full control of their transformed selves. A werewolf must transform, as not turning for a while will make the transformation more painful and straining. Turning can be used to remove emotional or mental stress from the body. Elena has shown abnormal control of her transformation, as she cannot be involuntary transformed by pain, fear or inebriation and can stop her transformation if it starts, which is impossible for other werewolves who start their transformation, as the moment it starts, it cannot be stopped by any will of the werewolf or change in circumstance. Transforming allows werewolves to avoid being controlled by witches, a fact that banished Aleister from Clay's mind and body when the former was possessing him, a process that should have destroyed Clay's consciousness completely, though Clay's willpower and determination caused his survival. The physical transformation of the body can also heal or partially heal damage, though not if it is fatal. This may be why an injured wolf is more likely to involuntarily change, as though the body may instinctually trigger it to protect itself. The Undoing could cause some werewolves to lose control of their change, transform randomly and, if they are still transformed at its end, leave them a wolf forever, with complete inability to change back. Before this time, a werewolf with enough willpower can still change back. Also, the Undoing made photoreceptors, senses, healing, and other traits erratic and uncontrollable, tending to either not work or turn on and off randomly. Symptoms are stunted healing, randomly flaring photoreceptors, distorted senses, eye sensitivity to direct light, and feeling an uncontrollable need to transform. This is a side effect of the curse being lifted. Hunting - Werewolves hunt like actual wolves to take down prey. Enhanced healing - During their transformations, a werewolf's ability to heal is enhanced. This healing factor allows them to survive their transformations, and is likely the reason why they do not suffer traumatic injuries such as skin ripping or skeletal damage while transforming. Consequently, it is extremely difficult to slow down a transformed werewolf with anything less than silver. Werewolves have shown to heal wounds like scratches. Other wounds like silver bullets will heal the next day, as proven by Josh. Werewolves can heal all the way to a mark after they transform, as Josh once healed from a silver-inflicted bullet wound over one night when transformed. Enhanced endurance - Werewolves have amazing endurance, allowing them to take hits from vampires or other werewolves. Enhanced stamina - Werewolves can chase down their prey all night until they change back to human form.werewolves possesses limitless physical energy, stamina and vitality, that is essentially untiring and can keep working, fighting, mowing, etc. at optimal efficiency under any circumstances and for an unlimited duration. Meta Regeneration-werewolves have The ability to heal from absolutely anything, at a metaphysical level. Reforming-Werewolves have '''ability to '''rebuild oneself after being destroyed. Pain Suppression-Werewolves '''can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. '''Werewolves can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. Injury Immunity-Werewolves '''can be harmed, however, this would not impede on their ability to function on any level. For example, a stab to the heart would be a stab to the heart, but they would survive and continue on their way, without even being slowed down. '''Absolute Immortality-Werewolves possesses absolute immortality, is unable to die, age, get sick, or be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained, and as the user's mind and soul are as immortal as their biological bodies, they are immune to mental/spiritual damage. Any injuries Werewolves suffers immediately heal, even if Werewolves body is disintegrated or blown up or completely deleted, even if the Werewolves is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. Alternatively, all Werewolves are absolutely immune to all harm, nor can they die of any natural causes.'Werewolves '''existence and soul become completely independent of even the concept of reality, making them not bound to the subjects of life, death and manipulations. Also, the power cannot be removed, rendered truly perfect and absolute. Other characteristics Werewolf blood is highly toxic to vampires, burning vampires' bodily tissues like acid, and can kill a vampire if the said vampire ingests or is exposed to a great enough amount of werewolf blood. Due to this, vampire-hunting werewolves commonly use vials of their blood as weapons against vampires. (''Eve of the War onwards) It is also known that werewolves such as Tom McNair can sense the wolf inside of them even when in human form. (The Last Broadcast) Supernatural relationships Vampires Werewolves have a very hostile relationship with vampires. As supernatural beings can identify one-another, werewolves can be spotted immediately by vampires, even in their human form. Some vampires will immediately attack a werewolf (in human form only, as an attack on a werewolf in wolf form would be suicidal for a vampire) upon seeing them, while others trick them into coming with them to a private location where they can attack. Werewolves are often considered little more than dogs and wild beasts by vampires, and it is a very rare occurrence for a vampire and werewolf coexist peacefully. At one point, a full-scale war even erupted between werewolf and vampire clans in the 1910s. Outwardly, it appears that vampires loathe werewolves because they see them as savage and inferior creatures; Herrick seemed especially fond of demeaning werewolves like this. However, the true basis for the hatred has been suggested to be fear; as werewolf blood is toxic to vampires, and when fully transformed into their wolf forms, werewolves are much stronger than vampires and can easily overpower and kill them. Indeed, vampires such as Ian Cram, Herrick and Richard Hargreaves have been shown to be rightfully terrified by transformed werewolves. Vampires' disgust and hatred towards werewolves seems to be more fundamental and instinctive than personality-wise, seeing as Crumb, when a new vampire, showed a hint of repulsion at the very first werewolf he met upon learning what the werewolf was. It would also appear that the vicious and prejudiced tendencies vampires exhibit towards werewolves is partly linked to the vampires' killer instincts and whether or not they're drinking blood; seeing as vampires are completely devoid of their cruel and prejudiced attitude towards werewolves when they're clean of blood and not killing, but immediately regain it when they've drank blood recently. According to Adam Jacobs Vampires hatred of werewolves is also linked to a feeling of jealousy as they are considered part timers and only transform once a month while vampire's have to deal with there condition all the time or 24/7 as Adam termed it. Zombies Werewolves arguably have the hardest time putting up with zombies in comparison to vampires and ghosts, as their sense of smell is more sensitive to zombies' repulsive stench of decay.